Mamma Glee!
by Insanity Is Contagious
Summary: Set to the soundtrack of Mamma Mia!. What happens when Quinn's ex boyfriend, Finn Hudson, shows up just in time for her wedding with Noah Puckerman? Not to mention a certain curly haired boy who is back in Rachel's life too.


**[Author's note; So, this is a Glee fanfic set to the theme of the Mamma Mia! _movie _soundtrack. I would have done the Broadway one, but I don't have it so I couldn't imagine it as well. Anyway! If you haven't heard the movie soundtrack, I suggest you do just to make this a little more epic feeling. I am trying to go for something really good, however it's hard to set up the music scenes in writing so I do apologize if it's a tad confusing. This fanfic is set in a slightly AU world where Mamma Mia! doesn't actually exist, so the music is from the character's hearts, much like a normal musical. Therefore, a few words may be changed (such as he to her or whatever) and there will also be a few songs left out (and or a couple songs shortened) if they didn't fit the storyline. Songs will be written in italics. If the song is a duet or has many parts in it, it will be written sort of like a script with the name of whoever's part it is before the line. Soooo I hope this turns out as awesome as the vision in my head makes it look and I hope I don't end up confusing anyone.]**

"_Honey, honey _

_touch me, baby _

_aha, honey, honey "_

Rachel twirled around on the stage as the background dancers moved along with her.

"_Honey, honey _

_Hold me, baby _

_aha, honey, honey _

_You look like a movie star _

_But I love just who you are _

_And honey to say the least you're a dog gone beast" _

Noticing a slightly dark figure move from the back of the auditorium, Rachel tried to ignore the distraction and continue singing. But a part of her couldn't stop staring.

"_Honey, honey _

_How you thrill me, _

_aha, honey, honey _

_Honey, honey _

_Nearly kill me _

_aha, honey, honey _

_I've heard about you before _

_I wanted to know some more _

_And now I'm about to see" _

As her song slowed down, starting to come to it's end, the figure became more clear. Jesse's face appeared from the shadows. He was smiling, yet still had a slightly hurt expression on his face. It was the last facial expression she had seen him wear on the night she broke his heart.

"_What you mean to me"_

The last note came out perfectly as she stared off into the eyes of her ex. Why did he have to keep reappearing like this?

* * *

><p>"I told you, I'm not talking to you!" Quinn yelled at the door as she heard the loud knocks banging against it.<p>

"It's me," Rachel said, her voice wasn't even slightly shocked at Quinn's irritated reply to her knocking.

Standing up, Quinn walked over to the door and opened it, giving an apologetic expression in the direction of her friend. "Sorry," she whispered before turning around and returning to her bed.

"Are you and Noah fighting again?" Rachel asked as she took a seat, resting her arm on the table that sat next to her.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even marrying that jerk," she huffed.

"Well… because you love him, right?"

Quinn's silence filled the room for a few seconds before she lifted her head and looked over at the other girl. "Why were you knocking so loudly?" she asked, lifting a leg up on the bed so she could turn and face the girl easier. "You sounded like a pissed off Puckerman."

"I saw him again during rehearsal. I don't get why I keep having these visions of him being there. I mean, I remember that he always believed in me more than anyone else, but I shouldn't still be seeing him after all this time. I swear these dreams are going to drive me mad," Rachel explained, looking down at her hands.

"It's all about dreams with you, isn't it?"

"It's all about trust with _you, _isn't it?" Rachel replied, giving Quinn an eyebrow raise. "Dreams are all I have. They're what I built my life around and they're everything I am going to accomplish."

"Yeah well, trust is all I don't have," Quinn said, looking away from her friend and out the window that was behind the table Rachel's arm still slightly rested on.

* * *

><p>"And, we're here," Santana grinned as Quinn ran up to her, tossing her arms around the girl and embracing her in a big hug.<p>

Everyone was arriving for the wedding now. Kurt and Blaine had come the night before, hand-in-hand of course. Mike and Tina had already lived in LA and were dropping by the studio to help set up every now and then. Then there was Mercedes and Sam who had gotten there earlier that morning. Even Mr. Schuester was here with Holly Holiday. Now that Santana and Brittany had arrived, Artie tagging along behind, Quinn was estatic. Suddenly the idea of getting married wasn't so bad since it brought her closest friends back.

"Wait, Berry's living here? No way. Aren't you supposed to be on Broadway or something?" she asked, turning to face the girl who was sitting next to her at the giant circular table filled with glee girls.

"I'm helping Quinn with the business."

"Seeming how Puck takes no interest in it. Or anything I want to do for that matter," Quinn said, taking a sip of the cocktail that sat in front of her.

"I still can't believe you are marrying Puckerman. I mean, just because he got you knocked up back in high school doesn't mean you have to marry the guy."

"Santana! That's not why Quinn and Puck are getting married." Tina replied, her eyes moving from Santana to Quinn.

"Right," she responded quickly. "Besides, I think Santana's just jealous," Quinn teased.

"Of what? You and Puckerman? Yeah right. I need someone who can handle me financially and emotionally. He couldn't handle me in high school, there's no way in hell he could handle me now," Santana finished as she looked over at Quinn who was continuing to smirk at her.

"Well, not financially at least," she said, turning away from Santana as she dropped her smirk.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck, Quinn? Why are you running around telling people that I don't have a job?" Puck said as he rushed into the dance studio and straight up to Quinn who was practicing moves on the ballet bar.<p>

"Because you don't?" she said, turning to face him. "You're a washed up singer who is living from paycheck to paycheck while he tries to sell music that no one is going to buy. _My _paycheck too."

"Shit, are you still mad because I told you I didn't want some giant wedding?" he asked, watching her with the same pissed off expression he had when she tried to push the idea on him.

"You know how much a big white wedding means to me. Can't you just suck it up for one day? Let your inner girl out or whatever it is that you're afraid of being called," Quinn pushed past him as she spoke, grabbing a towel from the chair that sat across the room.

"I'm not afraid of being called anything. I just don't see why you would want to waste all our money on some fancy food that's not even good or an ice sculpture of a fucking bird."

"_Our_ money? No. You don't have any money, remember? It's all my money. And you know why? Just for that reason. It's my money and I shouldn't even have to ask you what you want because I'm paying for everything, which shouldn't be the case. I'm really tired of having to be the responsible one. You're supposed to be taking care of me, not the other way around! I _deserve _the white wedding," Quinn's voice was getting higher, and she could see Puck's facial expression turn from pissed to thrown off.

"_I work all night, I work all day_

_To pay the bills I have to pay_

_Ain't it sad?"_

Quinn walked a little closer to Puck as she sang; her words making his head lift slightly.

"_And still there never seems to be_

_A single penny left for me_

_That's too bad_

_In my dreams I have a plan_

_If I got me a wealthy man_

_I would not have to work at all_

_I'd fool around and have a ball"_

A smirk had grown on Quinn's face and she spun around to face away from Puck. She could see him in the mirror though. He stared off at her with a confused look in his eyes.

"_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich man's world_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world"_

Puck's jaw clenched as Quinn leaned forward against one of the bars. She let her eyes drift from watching Puck to watching herself in the mirror.

"_A man like that is hard to find_

_But I can't get him off my mind_

_Ain't it sad?"_

Spinning around on the bar, she leaned her back against it and sent Puck a look of pleasure as she imagined her words of meeting a rich man coming true.

"_And if he happens to be free_

_I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

_That's too bad"_

Quinn expression quickly changed to a slightly sad stare. How true those words felt.

"_So I must leave, I have to go_

_To Las Vegas or Monaco_

_And win a fortune in a game_

_My life would never be the same"_

Her eyes darted to Puck and she began to walk closer to him slowly. She could tell he was beyond pissed now, but she could also see a trace of sadness still lingering.

"_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich man's world"_

Quinn approached him now. He was staring down at her, trying to hide any facial expressions.

"_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world" _

Her words trailed off as Puck stepped to the side before she could fully reach him. It only took seconds for her to notice he had left without saying a word.

* * *

><p>Quinn left the studio, walking out to the center of the court by the waterfall. She took a seat and stared up at the buildings surrounding her. She had done a rather good job with this place. It was everything a music lover could dream of. A dance studio, an auditorium, a recording studio, even a music library. It was such a brilliant idea to put everything together for free of use, much like a musical version of an outdoor mall. But she felt like she was the only one that could enjoy it.<p>

Not many people knew about it because she didn't have enough money left over for proper advertising. She knew it seemed like a dead dream, but she planned on holding onto it as long as possible. She knew Rachel would rather be in New York, but she was too dedicated to her friend to leave. And she knew Puck didn't want anything to do with it, because his dreams were bigger and better. Or so he said.

"Quinn!" she heard her voice being called, only to lift her head and see Rachel running toward her.

"Wha-" and suddenly Quinn was pulled to the ground by the girl.

"He's here."

"Who?"

Quinn's eyes darted to look behind the water that was falling from the fountain.

_[Rachel]_

"_I was cheated by you since _

_don`t know when._

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control" _

Quinn could see him. The curly haired boy was quickly recognizable as he walked from the far left toward the center. Rachel pulled Quinn down quickly as Jesse grew closer.

"_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Oh"_

Quinn had noticed Rachel starting to rise as she slipped into a slight trance. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My My, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted"_

Rachel was almost completely out from behind the waterfall before Quinn's eyes noticed where Jesse was going. He was walking up to another man who had already started talking to him. Quinn quickly pulled Rachel back and ducked her down as the man turned around to reveal who he was. Finn Hudson.

"_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go"_

Rachel quickly snapped out of her trance to notice Quinn staring over at the two men who seemed much friendlier to each other than they ever had been in high school.

_[Quinn]_

"_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through_

_I can't count all the times I have cried over you"_

Looking over at her friend, Rachel kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her down whilst peeking over the bench and through the waterfall at the same time.

"_Look at me now_

_Will I ever learn_

_I don't know how_

_But I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul._

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything _

_oh" _

Quinn and Rachel both moved to sit on the bench, facing away from their exes and closing their eyes as they both moved into a dreaming stage.

_[Both]_

"_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My, my, just how much I've missed you?"_

It was now that Quinn allowed herself a peek over the shoulder.

"_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know"_

Finn's head turned just in that second. His smile dropping to a slightly confused look, yet he still managed to seem happy through the look in his eyes. Quinn let a light gasp out as she noticed him looking before she ducked under the bench.

"_My my, I should not have let you go"_

Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm and quickly rushed her to a standing position as they ran out of the courtyard.

"It wasn't another dream. He was actually there," Rachel said quietly. Their pace had finally slowed and now they walked, out of breath and hand-in-hand, down to the auditorium.


End file.
